Chemical Reactions
by lyricalemme
Summary: This is a ROMY song fic. It is my own take on what might happen after X3 and my attempt at making Rogue fly and bringing Remy into the mix. FLUFF AHEAD!


_**Spoilers:**_ This takes place after X3. Rogue ran away to New York when her powers returned while kissing Bobby. There, she fell into a bad crowd and ended up attacking Carol Danvers (aka Ms. Marvel) and killing her, forever ingraining her powers in Rogue's body. This is after she returns to the mansion and has come to terms with what she did. If the reviews are good, I may do a follow up from Remy's POV.

_**A/N:**_ This is my first ever X-Men fan fic. But do not be kind. I value honesty.

**_Lyrics: "Chemicals React" Aly & AJ_**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**You make me feel out of my element**_

_**Like I'm walkin' on broken glass**_

_**Like my worlds spinnin' in slow motion**_

_**And you're movin' too fast**_

Rogue walked back into the mansion after an out door training session with Logan. Things had been strange since her return from New York and no one was willing to question her new-found powers, or where she'd gotten them. Logan helped her work them, prefect them and the Professor was kind enough to give her piece of mind.

There was a man standing with the Professor, shuffling a deck of card. 'He must be new,' she thought as she heard Logan enter behind her.

"Hey, stripes, you forgot your towel." She turned and caught it and wiped her face.

"Thank ya, sugah. Ah'm always fergettin' things." She smiled and walked past the Professor and the other man. She started walking up the stairs and felt eyes on hers. Turning, she saw the man looking at her, deep red on black eyes focused solely on her. Those eyes made her shiver and her stomach knot up. They locked with hers for a moment before someone bumped into her from behind. Quickly, Rogue dashed up the stairs, and locked herself in her room.

"Wha' is goin' on?" she asked aloud, knowing full well no other man had ever evoked this kind of emotion in her. Her stomach was spinning, she felt out of breath. And he'd only looked at her. She slid down the door and closed her eyes, leaning her head on her knees.

_**Were you right, was I wrong**_

_**Were you weak, was I strong, yeah**_

_**Both of us broken**_

_**Caught in a moment**_

"Bonjour, chéri," a smooth, accent voice said, breaking her from her thoughts. She'd come out to the garden to think about what had happened in the mansion earlier. Turning, she saw those intense red eyes locked once again on her face.

"Hi." Her answer was short and a little breathy. She swallowed and tried to regain control of her stomach muscles. It was in that moment that everything else fell away. He reached for her gloved hand and brought it to his lips, eyes never leaving hers.

"I be Remy an' y' be tha most belle femme dis Cajun eva see." He was quite the charmer and it took all her strength not to melt right there. His smile reached his eyes and more than anything, she wanted to kiss him. But she knew she couldn't. It didn't stop her from blushing at his compliment.

"Ah'm Rogue."

_**We lived and we loved**_

_**And we hurt and we jumped, yeah**_

_**But the planets all aligned**_

_**When you looked into my eyes**_

_**And just like that**_

_**The chemicals react**_

_**The chemicals react**_

Since that evening in the garden, he'd been pursuing her non-stop. Kitty thought it was cute, the way the newcomer seemed smitten with Rogue. But Rogue did her best to push him away. By the end of the week, she realized that not only was he not to be deterred in his pursuit of her, but she didn't want him to stop.

He found her curled up in the library, listening to her iPod and reading a book. Essentially, she was hiding from him. He touched her shoulder and she jumped about six feet in the air, one of her ear buds falling from her ear as her copy of Dracula went flying. Her face was bright red, but not from anger.

"Wha' ya think yer doin', Swamp Rat?" she yelled at him, standing and picking up her book.

"Remy juss wan'ed ta see wha' his cheri was up ta." He offered her that roguish grin which made her melt.

"By scarin' tha livin' daylights outta meh?" she thundered, partly infuriated by his grin. The rest of her was twittering over the fact that he said 'his cheri.'

_**You make me feel out of my element**_

_**Like I'm drifting out to the sea**_

_**Like the tides pullin' me in deeper**_

_**Makin' it harder to breathe**_

Every time she was around the Cajun, she couldn't think straight. He made her absolutely crazy and she found she liked it that way. She looked forward to getting her morning coffee and having him try out some new pick up line on her. It made her smile when his rich, silky voice murmured 'cheri' in her ear.

Before she knew it, she had fallen in love with Remy. It scared her to death. But she had a feeling that, despite his reputation, he felt the same way.

_**We cannot deny, how we feel inside**_

_**We cannot deny**_

He caught her elbow and pulled her into an empty classroom. "Let goa me, Swamp Rat," she said, tugging at her arm. They both knew she could easily remove her arm from his grasp. They also both knew that she didn't want to.

"We need ta talk, cheri." His voice was low and so seductive. Rogue wondered if that was his intension.

"'Bout wha'?" She was nervous and he could probably tell. He just smiled at her.

_**Were you right, was I wrong**_

_**Were you weak, was I strong, yeah**_

_**Both of us broken**_

_**Caught in a moment**_

"Dis Cajun be in love wit y'." Rogue nearly fainted with happiness. But her brain was suddenly on the defensive.

"An' why wouldja go an' do a thing like tha', Remy?" she asked, body shaking a little in his grasp. He brushed her hair back from her face and trailed his thumb over her cheek.

"Dere be no otha femme in da world like my Rogue," he murmured, brushing his lips over her cheek for an instant, setting her skin aflame. Her knees were weak, but his arm slid around her waist, supporting her.

We lived and we loved

And we hurt and we jumped, yeah

"Ah…" She swallowed and looked right up into his eyes, the ones that had captured hers the moment they'd met that day in the foyer.

"Ah love ya too, Swamp Rat," she whispered, the nickname sounding sweeter than it ever had coming out of her mouth. Remy looked like he could jump for joy. Like he was bursting. It made Rogue happy and proud that those words had caused such a reaction in him.

_**But the planets all aligned**_

_**When you looked into my eyes**_

_**And just like that**_

_**The chemicals react**_

_**The chemicals react**_

She wrapped her arms around his neck and his tightened around her waist. Their eyes were locked and everything forgotten. Tomorrow's mission was far from their minds. The spat she'd had with Kitty that morning and the one he'd had with Logan… gone. It was just the two of them and nothing else. Not even powers.

He leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips.

_**Kaleidoscope of colors**_

_**Turning hopes on fire, sun is burning**_

_**Shining down on both of us**_

_**Don't let us lose it (don't let us lose it...)**_

It was amazing. It felt like there should be fireworks in the background and a swell of music. Her entire body felt electrified. It was beyond mere words for her. His lips were gentle on hers and she melted into his touch. It took her a good two minutes to realize something very important.

She broke the kiss and pulled out of his arms, face a mix of shock and happiness. "How—But Ah…." She searched his face. What just happened? He had touched her and she hadn't absorbed him. Had she lost her powers? What was going on?

He smiled and reached for her. "Bon anniversaire, mon ange," he said softly.

**Were you right, was I wrong**

**Were you weak, was I strong, yeah**

**Both of us broken**

**Caught in a moment**

**We lived and we loved**

**And we hurt and we jumped, yeah**

"But how?" she whispered, afraid she was dreaming as he held her. He leaned in once more, kissing her softly.

"Remy been workin' on controlin' his powers f'r his amour. He'd give everythin' ta make y' happy." His hand was on her cheek again and she moved her face. Her lips pressed against the soft leather of his glove. Gently, she bit down on the finger and tugged his glove off. He grinned and placed his bare hand against the silky smoothness of her cheek.

_**We lived**_

_**We loved**_

_**We hurt**_

_**We jumped**_

_**We're right**_

_**We're wrong**_

_**We're weak**_

_**We're strong**_

_**We lived to love**_

A year later and Rogue was beaming once more. So much had happened to her since her last birthday. And she was happier than she could have ever thought possible. Remy loved her, cherished her. He treated her like gold and it was amazing.

She descended the stairs and found Logan waiting for her. He smiled at her. "You love beautiful, stripes," he said taking her arm. He was the dearest friend she had, so much like a father to her. She was glad he could share this with her. He led her outside where everyone had gathered and they stood as she walked between the chairs.

_**But the planets all aligned**_

_**When you looked into my eyes**_

She was nervous. That is, until she looked at the man waiting for her, his deep red eyes locked with hers. And then she knew everything would be alright. She and Remy had done the impossible. They'd crossed the barrier of her power successfully and they loved each other. Sure they had their spats. But they were both hot-blooded Southerners. That was to be expected.

She walked towards her Remy, her love and nothing else mattered. There were tears in people's eyes, seeing how these two had overcome so much to stand in the garden together in front of Kurt to be married. They both had pasts. It was to be expected of the X-Men. But that didn't matter to them. He loved her. She loved him. And before their family, their true family, they made a promise to love each other until death.

_**And just like that**_

_**Watch the chemicals react**_

_**And just like that**_

_**The chemicals react**_

_**(The chemicals react)**_

The chemicals had reacted in them that first day. But it wasn't simply lust. If it was that, it surely would have died when Remy learned about her powers. But it was more than that. It was intense and it had often scared Rogue more than she cared to admit. But, laying beside her husband, his arms wrapped around her, she was grateful for the chemical reaction that started it all.


End file.
